New CGBs 1x02 Old Friends and Enemies
by Jay Tigran
Summary: The Canadian Ghostbusters are underway, with help from some old friends of Dr. Stantz's, as a familiar spook makes its deadly return.


Old Friends and Enemies Fade from black.

Interior of a Library, Mellie, Jay, and Kylie walk up the stairs, looking around.

_**When you're a kid, you're always asked **_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" _ Sure a lot of kids my age would have said Ghostbuster, but none of us ever thought that would happen._

Jay splits off from the trio down a corridor of bookshelves.

_**So here I am, with Jay, and the Extreme Ghostbuster Kylie, looking for some ghost residing in a library. My heart is pounding, I've never felt a rush quite like this.**_

The sound of Jay's proton thrower firing is heard as a flash of light eminates from where Jay headed.

_**Ugh, what'd he do now?**_

Fade to Cityscape of Halifax, Nova Scotia. May 27.   
Cut to an exterior shot of Ray's Apartment Building.   
Cut to interior hallway of the third floor.

Egon, wearing a bluish green GB uniform with pink trim, and Kylie, wearing a black GB uniform with dark purple trim, carry a large, heavy trunk down the hallway towards Room 305. Leaning on the door is Jay wearing a black leather coat, black jeans, and black sunglasses tinted blue. On the floor next to him is a black motorcycle helmet.

"Doctor Egon Spengler I wager?" Jay asks, smiling.

"Yes, I am Dr. Spengler, you're Jay I presume?" Egon asks back.

"You betcha, but we got a problem." Jay says, pointing at the trunk, "that's gonna have to go back downstairs."

"What? Why?" Kylie asks, a little angry.

"Because Ray doesn't live here anymore." Jay smirks, "We had to give up the apartment."

"Why?" Egon asks.

"Same reason why you still live in the firehouse, it's cheaper to just have one place."

"Fine, let's take this back downstairs." Kylie groans.

"Here Egon, you carry this," He hands Egon his helmet, "and I'll help with the trunk."

Cut to Int. Parking Lot. 

Jay and Kylie lift the trunk into the back of the Ecto-1.

"So where we going?" Egon asks, handing Jay his helmet as Kylie closes the back door of the car.

"Here," Jay hands Egon a piece of paper with an address and directions on it.

"See ya there." Jay smiles as he puts on his helmet and walks over to his bike. He revs up his harley and drives off. Kylie and Egon get into the Ecto-1 and drive off.

Cut to Ext. An Old Firehouse on the corner of Erskine and Hawthorne.

Jay's Harley is heard a ways back as he drives up to it. He presses a button on the right handlebar and the garage door opens, letting him in. The Ecto-1 comes up shortly thereafter and parks in the parking lot next to the firehouse. Jay walks out of the garage doors, leaving them open, and greets Egon and Kylie.

"We'll have to take the trunk downstaires to the basement." Jay says.

"More stairs?" Kylie asks.

"Nothing we could do about it, Ray wants it all down in his lab." Jay says, shrugging.

Cut to Int. of the Basement.

A new Ecto-Containment Unit stands on the far wall away from the stairs, and a work bench sits on the wall next to the stairs. Ray has his tools spread out over the bench, as well as his proton pack, P.K.E. Metre, and Ecto-Goggles. Ray pushes a series of buttons on the containment unit, a ghost trap sitting beside him. He turns around to see Kylie and Jay carry down the trunk, Egon follows behind. They place the trunk down on the floor and sit on a couple stools nearby. Egon walks up to his old friend.

"Ray." Egon says, "it's good to see you again."

"Hey Egon, just wish this was under better circumstances." Ray says, "you have any trouble getting over the border?"

"Not at all, the border inspector was a guy we had helped back in '87, so he let us by no problem." Egon smirks.

"Good to know our services are helping us out when we need them to." Ray smirks.

"Ray, are you sure opening a Ghostbusters up here is such a good idea?" Egon asks frankly.

"Egon, there have been more ghost sitings in Dartmouth and Halifax alone in the past week after Jay and Mellie busted the Scoleri Brothers than I've ever heard of in the past five years living here." Ray says, picking up the ghost trap by his feet.

"What's in that?" Egon asks.

"The Scoleri Bros." Ray says, "I've been keeping the trap on a constant charge in order to have enough power to keep them in there."

Jay slips on the proton pack and turns it on, the familiar charge-up noise echoing throughout the room.

Ray inserts the trap into the open containment unit, releases the trap cassette and closes the containment unit. The red light on the door starts flickering. Ray pushes another series of buttons, and pushes down on the large handle releasing the Scoleri Bros into the confines of the Containment Unit. The red light flickers a little longer than turns off and the green light shimmers.

"Light is green," Ray starts.

"Trap is clean." Egon finishes, smircking.

Jay smiles and shuts off the pack, holstering the proton gun.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Kylie asks Jay as Egon and Ray start conversing again.

"Mellie? She's out looking for a car for us." Jay says.

"Not using the same style car?" Kylie smirks.

"Nah, going a little more modern I guess, she has good money sense so we sent her to get a car, especially after what Ray told us about when he got the Ecto." Jay smirks.

Ray and Egon walk up to Kylie and Jay.

"So, what say we see what you were able to bring with you." Ray says, hoping to open the trunk.

Egon opens the trunk to reveal four proton packs, some traps, another P.K.E. Metre, and some other pieces of equipment Jay didn't recognize.

"I also brought the slime throwers like you asked." Egon said, "they're still in the trunk of the car."

"Good, let's go up and get them." Ray says. The four of them go upstairs and out to the parking lot when a silvery Volkswagon Jetta Wagon drives up into the lot next to the Ecto-1. Mellie gets out, smiling happily.

"Hi guys, I found a car." Mellie says gleefully.

"Wow." Ray says, smiling. Egon smirks, shaking his head.

"Mellie, you didn't just buy a Jetta Wagon did you?" Jay asks, hoping he's seeing things.

"Don't worry Jay, I know I couldn't buy a brand new one, but I found this one for only $2,350." Mellie says, all smiles.

Everyone's jaw drops simaltaniously.

"Well, yah see, I was looking through the Mister Barter for cheap cars, and I saw this one. I didn't believe it, but I called it anyway, and it turns out it was owned by a retired business man who bought it, and then got tired of it. So he sold it for cheap." Mellie says, getting chipper just thnking about her good fortune.

Jay looks at ray, Ray shrugs, they all smile and head back inside, Mellie bouncing around as Jay and Kylie carry in the trunk.

Later that evening

Ray and Egon are in the basement setting up an area for Ray to have a lab. Kylie and Mellie come downstairs, after having a long conversation about Paganism.

"Either of you know where Jay is?" Ray asks, closing the trunk that had the equipment in it.

"No, he said something about getting some important items and left on his bike." Mellie says.

"Oh, ok." Ray says.

"Kylie, have you been able to get a hold of Roland and Eduardo yet?" Egon asks.

"Yah, they said they haven't been very busy at all, a couple calls here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary." Kylie says.

They all hear the roar of Jay's motorbike over the humm of the containment unit as Jay pulls in to his parking spot within the firehouse. He comes running down carrying a backpack, dressed in a black uniform with red trim. A nametag above his left breast pocket reads "ABBOTT", on his right shoulder a red mapleleaf is embroidered with the No-Ghost logo inside the leaf. The No-Ghost leaf has also been put on his belt buckle.

"Whatd'ya think?" Jay says, showing off his new uniform.

"Why the different logo?" Kylie asks.

"We're Canadian, so I felt we needed a little something of our own." Jay explains.

"Fascinating." Egon says, smiling.

"Here Ray, I got them to tailor yours too." Jay says, tossing Ray his uniform.

"What about me?" Mellie asks poutingly.

"You think I'd forget you?" Jay asks.

"Yes." Mellie says, looking cross.

"Then why do you think I asked you for the colors to your own uniform?" Jay says, smirking. He hands her his backpack, "it's inside."

"Yay." Mellie says happily, she rushes upstairs to change into it.

"Good work Jay." Ray says.

"So you have everything in order here?" Egon asks.

"I think so, and thanks again Egon." Ray says.

Mellie runs down wearing a light purple uniform with dark purple trim and dark purple gloves. The CGB logo on her right shoulder and her belt buckle, and her name tage reads "GAYLE".

"Lookin' good Mellie." Kylie smirks. Mellie shows off her uniform, smiling happily.

Upstairs, a few minutes later

Jay comes up to the main floor where they have a TV setup on a desk. Jay turns it on to the Simpsons and sits down in the computer chair.

The other four come up from the basement, Egon and Kylie are just about ready to leave.

"It was good to see you again Ray, and nice meeting you Mellie." Egon says.

"Yah Mel, keep in touch, you got my e-mail, right?" Kylie asks.

"Yup, I got it, and we'll definatly keep in touch." Mellie says.

Pan over to what Jay is watching, then suddenly it goes to a message.

"We interupt your program for this urgent message."

"Man, I hate these things." Jay says.

"This just in, it appears that a ghost has attacked the Dartmouth Public Library."

"Oh shit! Guys, check this out!" Jay says, worried. They all run to see what Jay is panicking about.

"The ghost seems to be attempting to scare people out of the library, turning from a kindly old lady into a ferocious beast, one spectator had to say."

"Sound familiar, Egon?" Ray asks.

"A little too familiar." Egon says.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Jay says, standing up.

"Can you all use the equipment?" Egon asks, looking at Jay and Mellie.

"Yah, I taught them how, and also to not cross the streams." Ray says.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kylie asks.

Jay, Ray, and Mellie run downstairs to grab some equipment while Egon and Kylie go get the car ready to go.

Cut to ext. Dartmouth Public Library.

Hordes of people surround the barriers placed by the Police keep them out. Several police officers run out of the library screaming, covered in ecto-plasm.

Suddenly, the sirens of the Ecto-1 fill the air as the car pulls up as close to the doors as the public will allow. Everyone looks at the car, and the people getting out of the car, with a look of confusion. Egon and Kylie wearing the EGB packs while Jay, Ray, and Mellie wear the older packs.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you pass." One officer says.

"Why not? We can get rid of your problem." Kylie says.

"And just who do you think you are?" Another officer asks.

"We're the Ghostbusters." Jay says, "now please, let us in to take care of the situation."

The two officers look at each other, a slight smile on each of their faces. They go to answer when their commanding officer comes up from behind them.

"Are these the people that captured those strange spooks back at the mall?"

"Yes sir, we are." Mellie answers proudly.

"Then get in there and take care of this thing." The officer says, allowing the Ghostbusters past.

"Thank you officer." Ray says.

Cut to Int. Lobby of the library.

The Ghostbusters walk in, Jay and Egon carrying the P.K.E. Metres, Ray wearing his goggles, and Kylie and Mellie pulling up the rear. The library seems all clear, minus a few flashing red and blue lights from outside the windows.

Egon and Jay motion for the others to move in. The slowly walk through, each looking around in a diffrent direction. They come up to a staircase going upstairs and the rest of the library behind the stairs. Jay motions for Mellie and Kylie to go upstairs with him while Egon motions for Ray to keep looking around down on the main floor with him.

Cut to Int. Upstairs

Jay leads, with Mellie and Kylie right behind him. They slowly move around the second floor, looking between shelves of books. Jay keeps checking his P.K.E. metre to see if they're on the right track when suddenly a pink glowing essence appears down the end of a long row of bookshelves. He slowly pockets his Metre and unhooks his proton thrower, waiting for the right time to turn it on. He slowly sneaks up on the apparition, getting ready to charge up his thrower, when the ghost looks at him, it's face that of an elderly woman.

Jay gulps, motionless.

She shushs him and goes back to reading.

"You want it quiet lady?" He smirks, turning on his thrower. The charging up sound fills the air, thouroughly pissing off the ghost. She turns to Jay and, in a flash of white light, changes into a demonic creature, scaring Jay off his feet. Jay yells, accidently pushing the trigger on his thrower. A proton stream fires from his thrower, quickly trailing along the bookshelves as Jay almost loses his grip. The ghost growls angrily and flies down through the floor into the first floor. Jay quickly shuts off his thrower and gets his berrings straight.

Cut to Int. Upstairs, next to the Stairs

Mellie and Kylie run out to the stairs.

"What was that?" Mellie asks.

"Me." Jay says, running out from where he was, the bookshelves behind him singed and burning.

"What happened?" Kylie asks.

"She wigged out." Jay says, heading downstairs, grabbing his walky-talky, "Ray, it's in your area, we're headin' down."

"Ok Jay." Ray says through some static.

Cut to Int. Downstairs

Ray and Egon walk slowly, both have their throwers armed and ready.

"See anything Egon?" Ray asks.

"There's a lot of trace residue, but I'm not getting anything..." Egon stops as the P.K.E. Metre starts registering the ghost.

"There!" Ray yells, aiming at the ghost. Egon quickly pockets the Metre and aims. They both fire, trying not to cross the streams. The ghost flies past the streams and slash at the Ghostbusters, catching Egon on the chest; Ray dodges, quickly shutting off his stream, but he hits into a bookshelf and knocks it back, with him on top. The ghost turns back at them, Egon on the ground clutching his chest and Ray atop the fallen bookshelf, slightly disoriented. She growls angrily and lunges forward, about to tear them to shreds.

Two proton streams fly out, lassoing around demonic librarian. Egon looks up to see Kylie and Mellie firing at the ghost. Jay slides out the trap and steps on the activator. They all look away as the beam shoots out, Mellie and Kylie shut off their throwers, pulling the ghost down into its temporary containment.

Ray gets up, shaking his head of any cobwebs, and helps Egon up, who has a large scratch across his chest, some blood trailing from it.

"Good work." Egon says, smiling.

Jay picks up the trap by the cord.

"Let's get this thing home, eh." Jay says.

Cut to Ext. Library

The Ghostbusters exit the Library, and a swarm of reporters swamp them.

"Who are you?" One reporter asks.

"Who are we?" Ray asks, looking at Jay and Mellie, "We're the best..."

"...the beautiful..." Mellie adds.

"...the Canadian..." Jay tacks on.

"Ghostbusters." Ray, Jay, and Mellie say in sync.

Fade to Black. **To Be Continued...**   
Copyright © MellieMedia. 2003 - 2004 Close Window 


End file.
